Pokémon High School
by SilverDawn15
Summary: I seen lots of these on YouTube, but I don't have an account on it so I thought of writing it on here. Parings: Pearlshipping, others if reviewers want them.
1. First Day

Pokémon High School

"First day of high school!" Dawn shouted as she ran to the ferry. The high school is on an island that is connected by ferries of four of the five regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, the last region Unova is connected by a plane.

"I wonder what Pokémon I'm gonna get to train?" She wondered as she got on. "Hey Dawn!" A voice shouted out. She turned around to see her friend Zoey running towards her.

"Hey Zoey!" She said as her friend came up to her. "Do you know what Pokémon you're gonna get to train?" Zoey asked and got a shake of a head. "No," Dawn said truthfully. "Maybe we'll be assigned some." That got their hopes up to have a Pokémon to train.

The ferry stopped at a port and they got off to get on two Ponytas and rode over to the school. The school was in a huge clearing surrounded by a forest and behind it was a waterfall.

When they got there, everyone else was there conversing, talking about what Pokémon they are gonna get to train, and about boy and girl stuff. As they went to the crowd everyone was silenced by an Exploud.

"Good morning everyone!" A man said to them. "My name is Professor Oak, and I'll be Kanto's teacher. Everyone has a unique trait and that trait can be matched up with the Pokémon that has the same trait."

He then gestured to the Pokémon that were being shown until someone shouted. "Hey!" They shouted out loud. "Two of those aren't Pokémon !" Oak looked at the Pokémon, found the two, and shouted at them.

"Sorry they like to fool around." He said as the two transformed into their normal forms. "Now will the Kanto region follow me, and the rest wait for your professor." The Kanto region group left with him as another professor came out.

"I'm Professor Elm," He said, a bit nervously. "And I'll be the Johto region professor. Now will the Johto region follow me." The Johto region group left as another professor came out.

"I'm Professor Birch," He said excitedly. "I'll be the Hoenn region professor. Now will the Hoenn region follow me." That group left as another professor came out.

"I'm Professor Rowan," He said with some kind of accent. "I'll be the Sinnoh professor. Now will the Sinnoh region follow me." Dawn left with her group to go inside the school. It looked like a resort on the inside with a cafeteria, an arcade, and doors to the pool and training grounds.

"You'll get your room assignments at the desk, the cafeteria is open until 9 'o clock, the arcade is open until 8 'o clock, and the training grounds are open all the time," He said to his group. "Your first Pokémon will be one that matches your energy, trait, and spirit. After you get your room come to the training grounds to get your Pokémon ."

They all went to the desk to get their room assignments, Dawn was in room 13, and Zoey was in room 14. "Guess we're neighbors." Zoey said as she and Dawn read each other's room assignments.

Dawn nodded and they followed the group to the training grounds where Professor Rowan was waiting. "Now that you've got your room assignments, lets see what Pokémon you'll get." He said as he opened cases full of pokéballs.

Everyone was evaluated for what Pokémon they got, when it was Dawn's turn he was surprised. "A energetic, self-confidence booster with a bit of pride," He said before he looked for a pokéball. "I think this one will suit you."

He gave her a pokéball and she went back to the group. "Classes start tomorrow so for today you will try to bond with the Pokémon I gave you," He said to all of them. "Your bond with it will be tested at the end of the school year."

After that he left to do something with the other professors. Dawn went to a part of the training grounds and called out the Pokémon. A red-and-white Pokémon came out of the pokéball. "La..." It cooed.

"A Latias!" She said as it flew around her. "Hey kid!" Someone shouted to her. She turned around to see a boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes running to her with an identical boy following.

"Which one of you shouted?" She asked as they neared. "I did," The raven in front of the other one said. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto." She smiled in return. "I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh," She said to him. "And who are you?" The last question was directed to the other boy.

Ash looked at the boy and got mad. "Will you quit transforming into me?!" He shouted at the other, before he transformed into a blue-and-white Pokémon. "Sorry about that," He said sheepishly. "Latios likes to transform into me to get people confused."

"A Latios huh?" She asked herself. "I have a Latias." She said as she pointed behind her to her Pokémon. "Then I hope we'll meet again," He said before he saw Latios, back as him, watching a person with their Pokémon. "Latios!"

He ran after him only to start a game of chase. "La..." Latias cooed at Dawn. "Huh?" She said, only to get a giggle from Latias in return. "I don't like him, we just met!" She shouted, only to get a shake of Latias' head.

With Ash...

"Got you!" He said as he grabbed Latios. Latios turned back and had a knowing smile. "What?" He asked as Latios nodded his head from him to the girl. "I don't like her, we just met!" He shouted, only to get a shake of Latios' head.

Latios used psychic to put him on his back and took off. There were some people in the sky with there Pokémon including a red-and-white Pokémon. "Latios what are you doing?!" He shouted as Latios flew very fast.

He saw a red-and-white figure which was getting clearer to see that it was Latias, and that who was on her was Dawn. "Latios stop!" He shouted. Latios did stop but he was thrown onto Latias.

With Dawn...

Latias moved but grabbed him with her claws before he could fall. "Ash?" Dawn asked as he dangled from Latias' claws. "Latios!" He shouted as the blue-and-white Pokémon flew closer while stifling his laughing.

"Latias." She said to her. Latias put him back on Latios and flew away.

With Ash...

"You had to stop and make me go to them didn't you?" He asked him, earning a laugh in return. "Just never do that again." He made him fly back to the ground so he could get off. When he did get off his friend Gary pulled him to see a Pokémon battle.

In the back of his mind, he hoped he would see Dawn again.

* * *

**I like Pearlshipping so that's why I made Latios and Latias know that the two like each other. Review if you want anything else in the story: like past loves, jealousy, etc.**


	2. First Day 2

Pokémon High School

Chapter 2: Past Loves

As Ash and Latios watched a green haired boy by the name of Drew battle with his Absol against a short dark blue-green haired boy by the name of Max with his Ralts. "Ralts use Magical Leaf!" Max shouted before Ralts made glowing leaves and aimed them at Absol.

"Dodge then use Pursuit!" Drew shouted as Absol dodged and it Ralts with doubled power. Ralts was a Psychic type and Absol was a Dark type, it was a disadvantage battle and Pursuit super affected Ralts.

"Ralts!" Max shouted as it had swirly eyes. "Nice battle." Drew said as he walked to the boy. "Thanks," He said before turning to his Pokémon. "You too Ralts." Ralts cooed and climbed on his back.

Ash felt something staring at him and looked behind him to see Dawn talking to a red haired girl while another Dawn, Latias in disguise, was looking at him. He heard snickering beside him and looked to see Latios, disguised as him again, trying not to laugh at his obliviousness.

"It's not funny!" He yelled before leaving, with Latios following him. He didn't know where he was going until he bumped into someone. The person was a boy with short purple hair and cold gray eyes.

"Sorry," He said as Latios helped him get off of the ground. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto, who are you?" The boy just glared at him and walked past him with his Elekid following.

**'Rude.'** Latios said telepathically. "You said it." Ash said as they watched him leave. He caught Latias' gaze again and immediately looked away. Latios looked from him to Latias and smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back and left with Dawn. "You like her don't ya?" Ash asked, making Latios blush profusely and glare at him. **'At least I don't have a crush on her trainer.**' Latios said telepathically, making him blush.

"Oh shut up!" He shouted before going to his assigned room. As he stepped foot on the pool area someone shouted his name. "Hey Ash!" It was a girl with red hair, some in a ponytail on the side, and green eyes.

"H-hey Misty." He said nervously.

Latias' PoV

"H-hey Misty." Ash said nervously as the redheaded girl approached him. "Did you miss me during summer?" She asked while batting her eyes. _'Who does that girl think she is?'_ I thought as Dawn talked to a redheaded boy named Kenny. _'Ash is Dawns'!'_

"Misty we broke up a week before summer." He said while Latios looked confused behind him. "I know but I still missed you." She said as her Azurill jumped around her feet. "Why would I miss the girl that broke my heart for a Pokémon Watcher!" He shouted at her.

_'I hope he and Dawn will figure out their feelings to each other,'_ I thought without noticing that Dawn was leaving. _'Then that redhead will leave him alone.'_ "Latias?" Dawn calls a bit away.

I realized she left and followed her to the pool area where I could keep an eye on Latios. I mean Ash! I am lovestruck by Latios' smile he gave me, wait what was I talking about before?

"Well if you don't love me then we're through!" Misty shouted, bringing me back to what I was doing before. "We were through when you left for Tracey!" Ash shouted, making Latios and Misty's Azurill cover their ears.

"Well then you should of thought about what you're missing." She said as she and her Azurill left. **'Like Dawn.'** Latios said before Ash turned to him angrily. "I don't like Dawn like that!" He shouted, not fazing his Pokémon.

Latios' PoV

_'Man he's dense,'_ I thought as we went to his room. _'Hope they'll get together so Misty will leave him alone.'_ As we went in the room, I sat on the bed as he went to the bathroom. I thought about Dawn and him until it drifted to a certain Pokémon.

**'Latias...'** I said, thinking about her in Pokémon form and as Dawn. She would look better if she was Dawn in a red and white colored outfit that Dawn wears. Ash must've seen me daydreaming because I didn't notice he left until the door closed snapping me from the daydream.

I looked at the outfit I was wearing and shifted it a bit to make it white and blue, my own signature colors. The only way I can be told apart from Ash if the colors are the same is my eyes.

Unlike his which are brown, my eyes stayed red like my normal form. I opened the door to see him putting a towel a beach chair in red shorts with white pokéballs printed on the sides. As I went near I saw Dawn and Latias on the other side of the pool.

Dawn had her hair in a braid and was wearing a one piece pink swimsuit with a striped part underneath, and Latias' form never changed except the colors. The pink of the pokéball was red, the black part of the dress was white, the pink part of it was red, and the boots were white.

I could tell her and Dawn apart because her eyes were amber like her normal form. I didn't notice I was walking in the pool until I fell in. I turned back to my usual form and saw as Ash was laughing at my predicament.

I grabbed him and dropped him in the pool. He emerged in time to hear Dawn laugh at him. He swam over and pulled her in the pool with him. As she fell in she grabbed Latias and pulled her in too.

She turned into a Dewott and splashed them, I joined in while being a Wartortle. _'I hope besides these two getting together that me and Latias will be together.'_


End file.
